Queen of Hearts
The Queen of Hearts is the short-tempered and mostly villainous ruler of Wonderland in the Kingdom Hearts series. She appeared for the first time in Disney's "Alice in Wonderland". Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' A queen of Wonderland who lives in a castle with decks and decks of card soldiers. Selfish and short-tempered, she beheads anyone who crosses her. She think Alice tried to steal her heart. She struck terror in our hearts in "Alice in Wonderland" (1951). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A selfish ruler who commands an army of card soldiers. A Heartless stole the Queen's memory, but she accused Alice and put her on trial. Story ''Kingdom Hearts The Queen of Hearts was an intra-world "villain" that appeared in a major role in Wonderland. Despite insisting on Alice being decapitated for trying to steal the Queen's heart, the Queen was apparently in no way associated with Maleficent. Also, as she was not ''entirely evil, the Queen isn't completely a villain, even though she and her Card Soldiers are bosses. She accused Alice for attempted theft of her heart in a trial. When Alice was ordered to been executed, Sora, Donald and Goofy intervened to convince The Queen that Alice was innocent. The Queen didn't believe them, but agreed to free Alice if they could find evidence for her innocence. With the help of the Cheshire Cat, they found evidence but the Queen refused to believe it and ordered the Keyblade master's execution. After a fight with The Queen's soldiers, Alice was kidnapped by the Heartless. The Queen made a ceasefire with Sora, Donald and Goofy so she would be able to find Alice. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The Queen appeared in Castle Oblivion as a figment of Sora's memory. In the memory recreation of Wonderland, the Queen accused Alice of stealing her memory and sentenced her to death. Even after Sora and co. found the real culprit, she still refused to believe that Alice was innocent. Fortunately, Alice's quick thinking pacified the Queen and no one had to lose their head. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days The Queen of Hearts appears in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as well, confronting Roxas and Luxord in a trial. ''Kingdom Hearts coded The Queen appears in this game during the third episode and it seems that her memories were stolen again. She sends her Card Soldiers against Sora because she thinks that he stole them. Personality Appearance The Queen of Hearts is a large woman dressed in regal attire and is usualy seen carrying a small wand with a red heart on the tip. The Queen's collar is white and very tall, reaching her ears. Her gown has white lining (rather like the border of a playing card), with the rest of it being colored red and black. The left half of her dress has a short, black sleeve with a red cuff, a red abdomen, with everything below that being black. The right side is identical, but with inverted colors; a red sleeve, black cuff, black abdomen, and red lower half. She also wears a second dress or skirt with a similar split design, the left side being an alternating thick black line, thin yellow line pattern, while the right side is identical, but with inversed colors. The right side of this second skirt is actually a darker shade of yellow than the left, appearing more gold. The Queen of Hearts also has a round nose, gold earrings, and a small gold crown on her head. Her hair is black and tied into a tight bun on the back of her head with a red ribbon, though a few loose bangs dangle in front of her forehead. Origin The Queen of Hearts first appeared as a very short-tempered, selfish and bossy character form Lewis Carrol's book ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. She tried to behead Alice for ruining her croquet game, even though Alice played fairly and the Queen cheated. the "Queen of Hearts" did in fact have a husband, the King of Hearts. He was very kind but had a tendency to fall asleep a lot. Because he did not care for the affairs of his kingdom, and more on his 40 winks, he left his wife in charge. The Queen had a record of beheading 13 people the day Alice decided to drop by. Her Record for beheading at all, countless. Because it was her way of solving any problems. Trivia *Like everyone else in Wonderland, the Queen has a very prominent fear of the Cheshire Cat. fr:Reine de Cœur Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Disney characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Wonderland Category:Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Female characters